


M25 by Quakerlass

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is responsible for the M25 and is very pleased with himself about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M25 by Quakerlass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

M25 by Quakerlass

Summary: Crowley is responsible for the M25 and is very pleased with himself about it.  
Categories: General Fanfic, Slash Fanfic, Drabbles Characters:  None  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 315 Read: 187  
Published: 08 May 2012 Updated:08 May 2012

Crowley is responsible for the M25 and is very pleased with himself about it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on Angel I'm taking you to The Ritz" called Crowley bounding into the book shop.

"really my dear I don't see you for 6 months then you burst in here" Aziraphale stopped as he finally looked up and saw Crowley "what have you been doing?" he exclaimed, Crowley's normally immaculate suit was covered in mud,

"I take it your latest project this M25 thing is going well" he continued with a note of displeasure in his voice

"Oh come on angel can't you be pleased for me, I've been up all night moving marker posts. Once that road's finished it will be beaut... I mean horrible. And after all you are getting right to roam, think of all those mass protests I let you have"

"Hmm I suppose so. And I can't really see what harm moving a bit of road will do anyway. Still you can't go to The Ritz looking like that even you won't get in, you'll have to get changed"

"At once" exclaimed Crowley vanishing his muddy suit. Aziraphale tried to give him a disapproving look as Crowley stood there in just his underwear and (handmade Italian leather) shoes but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to hide a smile. He managed a "really dear" and grinning Crowley materialised another perfect suit.

Some months later they were sitting watching TV in Crowley's flat when the headlines came on about 30 mile long tailbacks on the M25 and Crowley couldn't (and didn't really try) to hide his pride

"This angel is going to rival Manchester"

"Nothing good will come of it you wait and see"

"That's the idea Az, that's the idea, now" Crowley lowered his glasses and looked at the frowning angel "why don't we go to bed"

 

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=511>


End file.
